


One Last Dance

by ladyamesindy



Series: ShepShep - John and Jane  Shepard [5]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:45:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyamesindy/pseuds/ladyamesindy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Jane Shepard have plans for New Year's Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea that came to mind after listening to OneRepublic's "Love Runs Out". There's something about the beat and rhythm to that song, I swear!
> 
> Happy New Year!

“You know, when I said, ‘Let’s do something for New Year’s Eve,’ this year, this wasn’t exactly what I had in mind.”

John Shepard ignored his wife’s mild complaint and tightened his fingers around hers as he led her out onto the dance floor.  “You gotta admit,” he murmured while pulling her other hand to his shoulder and settling his at her waist, “you like dancing.”

Green eyes flashed sharp daggers up at him beneath smoky colored lids.  “This wasn’t the kind of ‘dancing’ I had in mind and you know it!”

Chuckling softly, John gave her an affectionate squeeze before leading her into the gentle flow of music.  “Think of this as a warm-up for later,” he suggested.  

Her inelegant snort belied the grace and ease of her movements as they picked up speed to match the tempo of the musical beat thrumming around them.  Truth was, they both enjoyed dancing together.  Ever since they were teens and Jane’s mother, Sarah, had seen to it that they’d both learned to dance.   _You never know when it might come in handy_ , she’d always told them.  Sure enough, she’d been right.  It was just a damned shame she couldn’t be here to witness it herself.

Dim lighting broken by the occasional flashes of colorful neon around the edges of the dance floor were no hindrance to them, either.  Years of practice together combined with their military and N7 training only added to their combined coordination.  Each knew the other so thoroughly, so completely that they often appeared to move and breathe as one.  And this despite that they rarely served together anymore; the rare occasion when they were able to spend some leave together resulting with them dancing together at least once being the exception rather than the norm.

When the music gradually faded, John moved quickly as Jane’s hand relaxed and started to drop from his shoulder.  “Hey,” he groused gently, a hint of complaint in his tone, “that was just for starters.  Let’s try the next one, too.”

Jane sighed, her eyes rolling as his hand caught around hers and tugged her close once again.  “John ….”  She wasn’t reluctant exactly, just not really in the mood for slow dancing.  She preferred more up tempo beats.

“Just one more,” he urged, tugging her until they were more in the middle of the floor.  “You look gorgeous and I want everyone to see that and appreciate it.”

She snorted once again, but the corner of her lips turned upwards just a fraction of an inch.  “Using me as a decoration, are you?” she teased.  “Don’t you recall what I told you would happen if you did that?”

Chuckling, he winked at her and shook his head.  “Never a decoration,” he promised, “but there’s no doubt that being beside you makes me look better.   _Always_.”

Pink stained her cheeks, but she met his gaze as she moved her hands back into position.  “Fine then.  This is the last one.  Then we go home.”  

John grinned hearing the authority of command in her tone.  “Aye aye, ma’am!” he replied, his teeth flashing white through his smile.  “And maybe we’ll even ….”

His train of thought was interrupted as the music began again, only this time it caught them both off guard.  When he’d chosen this location for their New Year’s celebration, John hadn’t really paid much attention to the club’s atmosphere but rather gone on the advice of a friend.  The slower music hadn’t been objectionable, despite Jane’s earlier reluctance.  However, though the song now booming from speakers strategically placed was unexpected, it was not unappreciated.  Eyes sparkling, he met her emerald gaze and commented, “They’re playing our song, it seems.  You ready?”

Jane’s own eyes sparkled back as the beat and rhythm took hold.  This was a little more like it!  “Willing and able,” she murmured in return just as he led her into the first steps of the familiar moves they’d learned during their teenage years.

Quick paced, upbeat, the moves involved were crisp, sharp and precise; flashy with the intent to emphasize both their dancing skill and their absolute trust in one another, but also to display their confidence in putting on a performance.  They were N7 after all, which occasionally called for infiltration and deception.  The fact that they could use those skills now while having fun with the current situation was bonus.  Dressed in civvies since they were on leave, their clothing wasn’t as restrictive as armor or uniforms might be in such circumstances which made for a slightly easier time of it, too.

Space around them on the dance floor opened up within seconds as bystanders realized something special was going on around them.  Twists and turns.  Sultry mixed with a bit of sass and flash.  Throughout the dance floor and surrounding areas, those watching began to clap along with the song as the pair continued to dance, but neither of the two dancers appeared to notice.  Eyes locked on the others, they clearly were focused on one another rather than their audience.

As the last notes faded away, the thunderous applause managed to catch John’s attention, drawing his gaze from his wife’s to survey their surroundings.  Chuckling softly, he smirked at her while catching his breath, leaning near her ear to rumble, “Whoops!”

The flush in Jane’s cheeks had less to do with the physical activity than it did her reaction to the crowd around them.  While not ‘camera shy’ by a long shot, she preferred to not be in the limelight unless it was a moment of her choosing.  “Whoops, indeed!” she rasped back as she allowed him to lead her off the floor and back to their table.  

“Well, you have to admit,” he told her while taking a long pull of his beer and a wink to indicate his teasing, “you occasionally have pretty good ideas.”

Jane smirked up at him.  “Is that so?” she countered.

“Mmmm.”

Retrieving the wrap she’d worn with her dress, she shrugged into it and nodded towards the exit.  “In that case, why don’t I enlighten you on another ‘pretty good idea’ I’ve got for this evening on our way home?”

John couldn’t keep the bark of laughter from escaping past his lips, but he nodded, leading the way out of the club.  “You need to work on your subtlety, wife!”

Growling suggestively, Jane slipped her hand into his as they walked down the street towards the hotel they’d chosen to stay at during leave.  “Didn’t think subtlety was needed for ringing in the New Year, _husband_ ,” she replied with a suggestive grin.  “But if you insist, I’ll see what I can do once we’re back in our room ….”


End file.
